The Simon's New Groove Part 4 - Miss Dalia's Revenge
Cast: * Kuzco (Llama) - Simba (The Lion King) * Kuzco (Human) - Simon Seville (Alvin Seville) * Butler - Happy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Chef - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Theme Song - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Old Man - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * 1st Guard - Razoul (Aladdin) * Man for Bride Choosing - Simon Smith (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Brides - Sailor Moon and her Friends (Sailor Moon) * Pacha - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * 2nd Guard - ??? * Yzma - Miss Dalia (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Peasant near Yzma - Trusty (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kronk - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Announcer for Pacha - Danny (Cat's Don't Dance) Transcript: * Miss Dalia: He can't get rid of me that easily. Who does that ungrateful little worm think he is? Does he-- A little to the left. (Bangs Statue) --have any idea of who he's dealing with? How could he do this to me? Why, I practically raised him. (Bangs Statue) * Alvin Seville: Yeah, you think he would've turned out better. * Miss Dalia: Yeah. Go figure. * Alvin Seville: Well, it's better you're taking out your anger on these things instead of the real Simon, huh? * (Miss Dalia Gasps): That's it, Alvin. That's it. I'll get rid of Simon. (Cackling) * Alvin Seville: The real Simon? * Miss Dalia: Of course the real Simon! Don't you see? It's perfect. With him out of the way, and no heir to the throne, I'll take over and rule the Empire. Brilliant! * Alvin Seville: So, how does that work with you being fired and all? * Miss Dalia: The only ones who know about that are the three of us, soon to be the two of us. * Alvin Seville: And I'm one of those two, right? * Miss Dalia: To the secret lab! Pull the lever Kronk (Falls) Wrong Lever * Alvin Seville:Oh Sorry * Brittany:Why do we even have that lever (Slaps the crocodile) Get out of my way * Man Announcer::Please remain seated and keep your arms and legs in at all times * (waterban two to secret lab) * Alvin Seville:Faster faster Brittany put your hands in the air * (Then arrivals the lamp miss dalia and alvin gives a high five) * Brittany:how shall do it Oh I Know * Fade out from white) * (Fade in from White) * (Simon Laughing) * :I'II Turn him into a fly * (Fade out from white) * Fade in from white) * (Simon as a fly) p * Brittany Miller:A Hamless little fly..and then i'ii put tha flea in a box and then i'ii put that box inside ouf anther box...and then i'ii then i'ii Mail that box to myself and when it arrives I'ii smash it with hammer * (Laughs hits hamer fade white) * Brittany aka :It's Brilliant Brilliant Brilliant I Tell you Genius I Say * (Flower piont) * Alvin Seville:Or to save on postage I'II Just Poison him with this Take it Alvin Oh Feel The Power * Alvin:I Can Feel it * :Our moment of triumph approaches. It's Dinnertime * (Thunderclap on the end of scene) Gallery: Pull the lever Alvin Wrong Leaver.jpg Emperors-new-groove-crocodel miss dalia.jpg Emperors-new-groove-miss dalia and alvin in water ban.jpg Miss dalia lab sssssssss.jpg Category:The Emperor's New Groove Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:397Movies